gonzalezfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone War Era
Forerrunners Message : Note to human archaeologist Do not be afraid to see us in person. We maybe a demonic evil to your view but really, We're a new species please no need for harsh violence. The story takes place in 1863 87 years before the events of Halo Zero. The Clone Wars Era AKA (CWE for short) Was in a galaxy far far away... The year is 1863 the human race is fighting against slavery and corruptedness the Clone Wars is being fought cause of Rebels and slavery the war was a intense fight and rouge clones gone corrupted and a failed project for new troops called "Stormtroopers" has gone on a killing spere, war rages amongst innocet's and planets concored by the Spepertist, Dark Nebula, Nova Corp, and a Chancellor who was a Sith Lord. The clone wars era was being spoke of be a A.I. robot named Razor X879 telling Razor Thorn and his friends about them and the Rebellious 501st Legion and the Rebel Alliance being dropped behind enemy lines to make their way to a space station named ID:33 and making to their goal being pinned down by rouge clones and CIS forces after tanking down their last target General Grievous Razor X879 and his squad Raccoon Legion took down the enemy forces at the other side of ID.33 as Robot X879 came back to Support General Obi Wan Kenobi while they had to wait for Razor J40Heat to arrive with the tank division. Razor J40heat and friends have supported most of the new armies and tech to fight aginst it and end it all for one and one for all they reclamied most of the wolrds like Christopsis, Felucia, Tatooine, Hoth, IceBurg III, Umbara. After foiling the enemies plan Razor J40heat's rival General Grievous the Commander of the CIS AKA Sepertist has launched a full scale invasion on a Republic Asteroid base ships fired and fired used everything they got even boarding the base Razor J40heat and friends slipted up to defend each area on their base with Republic Troops Razor J40heat heat has boarded Grievous's flag fleet ship and had has his final desicive battle with him. Razor's friends had pushed their limits hard enough too defend the Asteroid base name Zycerka. Razor wanted to end this war for good so he told his allies to use everything they got including suicide... So Razor J40heat had destroyed Grievous and many of Razor's enemies like Rekoba Hope Steve Striker Xalandra Nova Skull Fett Blade Fett Boba Fett and many more of his enemies the war ended and both armies never won the Clone Wars. To be continued in Halo Zero.... *Triva : The Clone Wars Era or CWE started in 1861 ended at 1863 the same time when the Civil War was going on *It was the first war that showed in the near future about WW2 *The story that you read was based off a true story about 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment of the famed 101st Airborne Disvision who dropped behind enemy lines on D-DAY making their way to Hill 30 during World War II.